


My Only Sunshine

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Tikki, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the ask:</p><p>"What if Ladybug starts singing You Are My Sunshine while she was walking somewhere, but when she sings 'please don't take my sunshine away,' and she is by Adrien's grave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

Recently, the world had grown silent. Not that people had stopped making noise, no, but there was a blanket of quietness. Marinette didn’t like it. she didn’t like it at all. She’d never been one for silence, needing music or some kind of noise in order to get inspired in her arts and designs. And maybe, just maybe, she contributed to the silence. It still didn’t mean she liked it. What it did mean is that she needed to figure out a way to change that. She’d already made speeches, written out her feelings, whispered her worries and thoughts to the sleeping world, and yet, none of them seemed to do the job. Her kwami had suggested singing, and thus far she had brushed the suggestion aside. But with each passing minute, the urge to give in and sing grew in strength, until she began to do so on her daily walk through Paris.

_“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.”_

Her words were blown away on the wind, to heaven knows where, but she didn’t stop. Her voice stayed quiet, and anyone that got close enough to hear tuned it out. Not because they weren’t curious or didn’t care, but because they were being respectful. Her feet carried her forward, almost mechanically, when she continued to the next verse:

_“But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken.”_

Her voice cracked on this lyric, and she felt a drop of rain on her arm. Funny, considering she’d checked the weather reports and they had no showers predicted. She supposed it didn’t really matter if it rained or not anyways; she’d keep walking, and she always had an umbrella with her. His umbrella. No matter where she went, indoors or out, she couldn’t help but carry it with her. Weather was one of the most unpredictable forces, and she knew a certain someone who would insist she keep herself out of the rain. Whether that be her reason for carrying it or not, she didn’t care to think about. So there it hung, by her side, offering an occasional comfort that she couldn’t get from other people or even her kwami. Her hand reached for it on the chance it did rain as she sang out the next lyric, a bit louder.

_“So I hung my head and I cried.”_

More drops of rain came, leaving small marks on her clothing and rolling down her face. Her footsteps slowed as she began to approach her destination, trying to even out her breathing. She pulled his umbrella out and extended it, hoping the protection it could offer would be enough. Her next breath was a shuddering one, and even as her voice began to break more often, she sang on.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy, when skies are grey.”_

It was a fitting song, she thought as she sang it. And, more than that, it was an accurate one. For her, at least. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she didn’t really need to; everyone already knew. She sighed a bit, not sure if she could manage the other lyrics; especially not since her umbrella wasn’t doing her any good - her clothes were still getting the occasional raindrops on them. She could see what she came for just up ahead now and trudged on, trembling slightly. She’d visited this particular place everyday since it was made, and she had no plans of stopping. Wondering if anyone could hear her, her voice quieted again.

_“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”_

It was a private song, after all. Only for her ears and his, not that she would ever know if he heard it or not. It didn’t matter that much anyways; it was mostly for her, to try and cope. She approached a large, carved stone embedded in the ground. It was surrounded by flowers of varying meanings, including but not limited to: stars of Bethlehem, yellow and red roses, white carnations, freesias, forget-me-nots, gingers, and lilacs. She knelt down to dust her fingers over the petals of each kind before her fingers found their way to the stone. It was engraved, of course, and even though Marinette knew the words on it by heart, she read over them a few times. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to it, wondering how she could possibly ever go on. She opened her eyes and leaned back, sitting beside it. She finally turned her gaze to the sky, ignoring the wetness dotting her clothes and skin. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Just as there hadn’t been one the day before, or every day leading up to the making of that spot. There was only a great ball of light in the sky, but it never really seemed bright to her anymore.

She stood and gave into her tears, barely managing to whisper out one more lyric:

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

That lyric is what hurt the most. Because that’s exactly what had happened. The light of her life had been snuffed out too soon, they’d never even had a chance. A special kind of laughter and joy had been taken from her and the rest of the world, without warning. It had been quiet ever since, a gaping hole in many peoples’ lives. Many people blamed themselves, but none more so than the girl he had loved.

Marinette huddled under the umbrella as the tears cascaded down her face. While it wasn’t an effective instrument in terms of keeping her dry through crying, it always made her feel better some how. Sometimes, on certain days, she could swear a hand brushed against hers. No one was ever there to be seen, but she had a feeling in her heart that made her tote the umbrella around everywhere. The ghost of a feeling she had shared with him long ago became her only solace next to visiting him.

She bent down one more time and traced each letter of his name:

_**Adrien Agreste** _

Wiping her face free of tears and giving the stone the smallest of smiles, she turned and walked away, whispering a promise of her next visit. She couldn’t bring herself to sing anymore of the song on her way back home, just as she couldn’t take the umbrella down. Not after she felt the familiar feeling of invisible fingertips touch her own as she left.


End file.
